Water sports, such as water skiing and wakeboarding, are typically performed at high speeds, and many recreational sport boats used for these sports have planing hulls, which are designed for efficient high-speed operation. In addition, many of these recreational sport boats are also inboards, having a propeller positioned beneath the hull, forward of the transom. This configuration is generally safer for water sports, as compared to outboards or sterndrives, for example, where the propeller extends behind the transom of the boat. But inboards, which typically have a single rudder positioned behind a stationary propeller, may be more difficult to handle, particularly in reverse, than an outboard where the propeller turns along with the motor when the boat turns. In reverse, inboards have a tendency to pull in one direction even if the rudder is turned hard over to turn the boat the other way. There is thus desired a planing hull boat with an inboard motor having improved handling characteristics.